Her Ore & Boat His Hook & the Heart of Te Fiti
by YamiYugiYuki
Summary: He knew Moana was special...boat an had nearly drowned before she washed up on his island. It was a humbling thought. He had thought she was stupid for not knowing how to sail but now he knew why...he thought of mentioning the tattoo to her but something stopped him, he got the feeling had done more then give Moana her boat back but only time would tell. Slight angst from Moana.
1. Prologue

Hello, this is my second Moana story, even though I had this story before He Makes Me Feel Safe I thought I might as contribute to the Moana Fanfiction Archive which is like I said in my other Moana story severely lacking in stories (there are only 67 stories in English). I know it only come out in October/November last year and hasn't gotten much of a following on FFN yet like it has on Ao3 but I hope its popularity will grow and more stories will be written for FFN and Ao3.

I hope you enjoy this little story. I know its not very long. It's the fifth Moana story I have written He Makes Me Feel Safe being the eighth Moana Story. I hope you enjoy this story.

EDIT 25/01/16: I _really_ prof read my work before I post it. I have edited chapter 2 and 3 so they flow a bit better and fit more with where I want to go with this story.

* * *

Date: 12/01/17

Time: 6:36 am - 7:23 am

"I'll leave soon. I need to rest a bit before I go home," Moana said when she saw Maui's questioning look soon followed by an understanding, seemly knowing what she wasn't saying. She didn't want to go home because going home meant she would no longer be free anymore.

"Going back means I'll have to deal with my father. We were forbidden from leaving the reef because it was dangerous, well it is if you don't know what your doing, my father did everything he possibly could to stop me going into ocean," Moana explained knowing Maui would want to hear the story.

"It took me two weeks to even be able to control the boat properly. Nearly capsized a dozen or more times. A storm hit, capsized the boat and I nearly drowned, not knowing how to swim in the open ocean. Got washed up on your island. In trying to protect me my father nearly killed me," Moana muttered as she looked at her boat, had she turned she would have seen the angered look on Maui's face.

Maui had known Moana was special but it was completely different to hear she really had no idea how to control a boat and had nearly drowned before she washed up on his island. It was a humbling thought. He had thought she was stupid for not knowing how to sail but now he knew why. It was worrying that she didn't know how to swim in the ocean.

Had her father really though he could keep her on the island forever. Maui got the feeling Moana had suggested going past the reef but her father thought it was dangerous, something had definitely happened to him, making him scared of going past the reef.

"I only got so far because I just _knew_ what to do even though I had never learnt. My father didn't realise the island is drying. He wouldn't t listen. Being on land without anyway of getting to the ocean making me feel trapped," Moana continued not really caring if Maui was still listening. She had to talk to _someone_. She had no idea why she was telling him this.

"How long?" Maui asked, almost afraid of the answer. It hadn't taken Moana long to master the basic skills, he spent the rest of the time teaching her the finer points other things he knew she would need, things he had learnt from experience. Moana was a natural when it come to Wayfinding, it was actually a little scary but gave him hope that Wayfinding had a chance. She seemed to be the only on other then her Grandmother who felt the call, her Grandmother's was likely far weaker then Moana's own calling.

"My whole life. In the last fifteen years I've only been in the Ocean maybe eight or nine times, my father always stopped me. I just wanted to see what was past the reef. Even though Montinui is my home, it at times felt more like of a prison then a home," Moana said turning to face Maui who had gone a little pale like he was remembering something.

Maui knew what it felt like to be trapped and helpless. His hook was more then just the thing that made him who he was, it was apart of him. Without it he felt hollow. He could hear the longing in Moana voice as the ocean swirled around her feet like it was trying to comfort her and reassure her everything was find. It would explain why she had wanted to learn about Wayfinding.

Even though fifteen years was nothing compared to 1000, Moana had it worse. What she wanted was so close yet something she could never have. He spent the next month teaching Moana how to swim and many other things. Giving her the independence and knowledge she so badly needed, he hadn't noticed when her appearance started to change. She looked like she was twenty-five not seventeen.

By the time Moana was ready to leave Maui had taught her almost everything she would need to know. Now she had the knowledge she could adapt it to her needs, as she was going to leave Maui noticed something on her shoulder and was shocked when he saw it was a tattoo of her ore, boat, his hook and the heart of Te Fiti, it was a strange tattoo but it fit the seventeen-year-old mortal well.

He was about to mention it to her but something stopped her. Maui had a feeling Te Fiti had given Moana more then just her boat back, but why would Te Fiti do that? Maui tried to visit Moana every three to five years to make sure she was doing okay. It was on one of these trips did he realise he had been away for longer then he had intended. He hadn't been to Montinui in nearly 35 years.

The last time he had been there Moana had been almost forty-years-old. Which meant Moana was seventy-five but didn't look any older then she had after they had restored Te Fiti, Maui realised with a start Te Fiti hadn't just given Moana her boat back but had made her a demi-goddess allowing her to live forever and retain the freedom she had so desperately wanted.

Perhaps Te Fiti had been watching and listening to everything Moana had said that day on her shores and watched the in following month. He was grateful the Goddess had granted Moana's wish. He wouldn't have to deal with her death and Moana would get to explore the sea.

* * *

Thankyou for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Everything after the second page brake I added today. I thought it needed a little something more. In my stories Moana is seventeen not sixteen like she is in the movie. When Te Fiti gave Moana back her boat she made her Queen of the Ocean not that Moana would realise that for a long while to come.


	2. Nightmare

Hello everyone. Here's chapter 2 of Her Ore & Boat. His Hook & the Heart of Te Fiti (HO&B. HH&HOTF). I wasn't going to write a second chapter completely forgetting to check this story as complete but I've decided to write come more for this story. This is a post-adventure/quest chapter about ten years after the movie. Moana is 27 in this chapter. This is my 9th Moana story.

A big thankyou to everyone who has read this story so far, I'm shocked at how many people have read the first chapter. At the moment this story has 112 views while my other Moana story which I was will ago be updating has 108 views. Thanks again for reading. If you have any ideas of what adventures Moana and Maui could have it would be much appreciated.

Please enjoy

* * *

Date: 22/01/17

Time: 2:50 am - 3:36 am

Moana woke with a startled gasp, she froze when she felt a warm hand on her face. She had no idea why she was so scared, the nightmare was quickly starting to fade like fog over a lake in the morning. Moana blinked the tears out her eyes and started up at Maui who's hand was on her face.

It felt like she had swallowed hot coals when she tried to reassure Maui (and herself) everything was alright and the dream, nightmare or whatever that had been, Maui didn't say anything as Moana curled against his side. The hot tears trailing down her face and over his fingers felt like lava. He pulled Moana into a hug trying to assure his favourite mortal everything was alright, she was safe. They couldn't hurt her anymore.

Maui wasn't, for the first time glad Moana had her own separate boat. The one she had taken to Te Fiti which was tethered to the leading boat, meaning she didn't have to Wayfind and could just relax. Maui looked up when a shadow fell over the boat and wasn't all the surprised to see it was Tui and Sina, they were more then a little worried when they found her curled into a tiny little ball against Maui's side.

Everyone on Montinui knew the relationship Moana shared with Maui was a strange one but it startling to see just _how_ close they were and how much Maui let Moana get away with that they were sure no one else would even be allowed to do. Sure Maui was kind and politely rejected them but Moana could do whatever she wanted (to an extent) and Maui wouldn't say anything

Moana and Maui had come back from an adventure about a month ago, since they got back Moana had been having an increasingly worrying amount of nightmares, she would only ever sleep when Maui was with her for some strange reason but no one said anything. Maui had decided to stick around, clearly wanting to make sure Moana was alright despite what he said.

The arm Maui had around Moana unconsciously tightened when he realised Tui and Sina were watching them. There was something distinctly none human about the look in his eyes giving the impression trying to separate them would be a bad idea. Since they had gotten back Maui personality had changed slightly, usually after Moana woke up from a nightmare he would act completely unlike the Maui they had come to know and it was terrifying.

Tui and Sina stepped away from the edge not saying anything, there was something different about the way Maui was acting that implied this time his behaviour wouldn't be back to normal by sunrise. Moana's dream had been violent and something everyone could hear, Maui seemed to know what she had been dreaming about.

Sina and Tui spread the word to leave Moana and Maui alone for the next few days. They did not want to be dealing with an upset demi-god or any injured person who was stupid enough to get too close to Moana and do something Maui found threatening. So far nothing anymore serious then a few bruises and people taking an unexpected dip had happened.

"...alright sweetheart. Your safe," Maui muttered to Moana it was painful for him to watch Moana so terrified she didn't know where she was, there was something different about this nightmare. It seemed far more violent then any of the others she had sine they had come back from their little 'adventure'... well it was more like a nightmare to be perfectly honest.

Moana slowly calmed down as the panicked fog lifted from her mind. She realized she was on her boat, with Maui and not about to be eaten by whatever that _thing_ had been. Moana wasn't even sure how they had even ended up in the Lalotai, everything had happened so fast, one minute they had crash landed in Lalotai and the next she was about to be eaten by a giant _something_ after they had narrowly escaped Tamatoa who was still a _little_ upset about their escape the last time they had been there and being left on his back for the last decade.

Moana didn't know how they had gotten out of _that_ situation but she was glad they had. She did _not_ want to become some monsters lunch. Moana and Maui had stayed on the little island outside of Lalotai for a few days to recover and treat their wounds. Moana would very much prefer if she didn't go back to parents looking like she had just been beaten up.

It was when they had gotten back the nightmares had started. Moana had no idea why she had even started having them in the first place but they always left her feeling uneasy and terrified. Maui was the only one who seemed to be able make the uneasy feelings go away which was strange. Moana was glad her parents didn't question what had happened. If they had asked she wasn't ever going to tell them. They really didn't need to know.

Moana had, of cause noticed Maui change in behaviour and wasn't at all bothered by how protective he was. He was always like that after they had a scary encounter/near death experience like the one with Te Ka. Her parents didn't realise she had spent close to four months traveling with Maui because he wasn't willing to let her out of his site. She was more then happy to let them believe she had come back straight after she had restored Te Fiti' heart.

What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

* * *

Thankyou for reading. This chapter has changed a _lot_ from what I had originally written. There was supposed to a flash back showing just how protective Maui was of Moana but it didn't seem right. I may end up using it as the bases for another chapter since it does have promise. This story will likely follow Moana and Maui throughout the years until Moana she is immortal like Maui.

Meaning this chapter takes place _before_ the end of the first chapter. Next chapter maybe about Moana realising she's immortal, I haven't the slightest idea. Thankyou again for reading. Please review and tell me what you think :)


	3. I Know the Truth

Hello everyone. Here's chapter 2 of Her Ore & Boat. His Hook & the Heart of Te Fiti (HO&B. HH&HOTF). This chapter takes place about a week or so after Nightmare but before the end of the first chapter. Tui, Sina and the rest of the villages are rather weary of Maui and don't trust, saying things about him thinking he can't hear what they're saying making him feel even worse. Moana and Maui and go on an adventure and something surprising happens.

I made a lot of changes to the 'draft' of this story, for one its much longer and a lot more polished and not as messy as the 'draft' had been. A big thankyou to everyone who has read this story so far, I'm shocked at how many people have read the last two chapters. At the moment this story has 293 views while my other Moana story (He Makes Me Feel Safe) has 214 views which is shocking since I only updated it on the Jan 22. This is my 11th Moana Story

Any requests are welcome. Please enjoy

* * *

Date: 23/01/17 - 24/01/17

Time: 2:30 am - 7:29 pm

Moana and Maui were far enough away from the rest of the fleet not to be overheard by everyone. No one but Moana trusted Maui making him feel even more horrible for stealing Te Fiti's heart. He knew Moana being his friend was the only thing stopping Tui from telling him to leave. He knew not everyone trusted him yet.

He wasn't blind or deaf like some of the villages including Moana's parents seemed to think, he knew very well what they said when they thought he wasn't listening making him want to run and hide, it made him feel even worse. Moana was the only who excepted him for who he was.

It didn't take Moana long to notice there was something off about Maui, he was acting far more timid then he normally would not that any of the villagers knew of course. Moana knew she needed to find out what was wrong with her friend and fix the problem if she could. She asked Maui to stir while she went and asked her father something.

"Dad I need to leave for a few days..." Moana was cut off when a few of the nearby women sighed in what Moana thought was relief, she shot them a confused look wondering why they seemed so relieved she was going to leave for a few, Moana looked over at Maui and nodded ever so slightly. Maui seemed to get the message, untethering the boat and changing direction. She knew not all of the villagers including her parents didn't complete trust Maui.

"Are you going to make him leave?" one of the nearby women asked hopefully, her friends nodded. The women were startled when Moana's face darkened, it was clearly the wrong question to ask. Tui, Sina and the women looked up when they heard a sail snap open and were shocked to see Maui speeding away from them, had they turned around they would have seen a smile on Moana's face. She knew he wasn't going far.

"No, I'm not going to make him leave. He asked me to help him with something. Whatever has been going on, it needs to stop. I thought you would have been a _little_ more grateful. Don't make assumptions about someone you don't know. I don't know when I'll be back," Moana snapped glaring at the women, she turned on her heel and walked to the edge of the boat, allowing the ocean to carry her to Maui.

"I don't care what they think, I know the truth" Moana muttered as she hugged Maui who seemed to fold in on himself as he wrapped his arms around Moana, burring his head in her shoulder and started to cry, he knew she wouldn't judge him. Moana just wrapped her arms around his neck, not saying anything. She didn't notice as the ocean started to glow nor did she take any notice of the tingling feel along her shoulders.

"It'll be alright hun. Their attitude will change, its a little hard for them to dismiss something they've heard all their life as an exaggeration of the truth, we don't have to go back for while. They won't miss me _that_ much and are more then capable of Wayfinding without me," Moana said pulling back, whipping the tears from Maui face.

He just closed his eyes, leaning his head into her hand as more tears slide down his face. Moana would have never imaged nearly ten years ago she would be comforting a demi-god, she had learnt in the five months after they had restored Te Fiti's heart Maui was just as human as she was even if he was more resilient to damage.

She had sat quietly and listened to Maui tell the real stories behind the legends and his tattoo. She comforted him when he explained what it was like while he was marooned on that island. Moana hadn't once, in those five months mocked him, sure she questioned his sanity a few times and made some jokes and comforted him when he needed but she never once said a harsh word to him.

It had been nice to talk to someone about what he had been through and for them not to mock him for not being brave enough, Moana didn't care if he had his fish hook (Manaiakalani) or not, she loved him for who he was and not the legend. Moana was unknowingly giving him everything he had always wanted: to be excepted for who he was regardless of whether or not he had his hook.

Moana smiled, looking down at the ocean which seemly knew what she wanted and pointed them in the direction they needed to go. She didn't feel at all guilty about lying to her parents...well she really wasn't lying Maui did need her help with something but it wasn't what she had made them believe it was.

The Call had been getting stronger over the last two months, she was starting to feel trapped again even though she was sailing it wasn't the kind of adventure she was really craving. No one really needed her anymore, they could Wayfind without her, the only reason she stayed and didn't give into the instant tugging of the ocean was because she was chief and bound by duty.

She hadn't been on a 'real' adventure in nearly ten years. Sure she had been on small trips with Maui, helping him out when he needed it but they never left for more then a few weeks to a month. They never stayed away long. These trips were enough to quell the oceans instant tugging but it didn't last long.

Moana knew she wouldn't be seeing her family for a long while but that was okay. They didn't need her now that her brother was nearing the age where he would take on the role as chief, it didn't really bother her that her brother was going to be taking over as chief. She knew she was never meant to be chief, her home was on the sea. Moana felt far more comfortable with Maui then she did with her own village and parents.

"Where should we go first," Moana asked, smiling when Maui brightened a bit. He looked down at the ocean then back at Moana and realised she some new tattoo's detailing her life on the island and some of their recent adventures. Moana really was one of a kind, he felt a tugging and knew where they needed to go.

"You know where we need to go," Maui replied looking down at the ocean, they laughed as their boat was jerked to the side as the ocean changed the direction they were traveling, Moana looked down at the ocean as it glowed a lightly blue, she looked at Maui who just shrugged not understanding what it meant. He was sure they would find out.

It took them about two weeks and a few island stops to get to their destination which was a small cluster of island Maui remembered pulling from the ocean floor roughly 2,000 years ago. Apparently they were having a problem with various monsters, one of which turned out to be a water lizard along with a very large octopus, eel and some sort of four-legged monster thing much like the one Moana saw in Lalotai.

The water lizard and eel hadn't given them too much trouble. The octopus and four-legged monster that gave them the most trouble, over the next month they battled the two monsters along with many small demon like monsters. Moana never noticed how her ore glowed whenever they were fighting or how the ocean always did as she asked.

Moana and Maui were both relieved when four-legged monster had been kicked back to Lalotai and the octopus was dead. Moana didn't feel at all tired even though she had very little eat and pretty much no sleep. She had been to caught up in adventure to really care. Moana and Maui found they worked off each other very well and over the next four months they perfected their fighting style to the extent they didn't need to even say anything to each other they knew each other that well.

Moana realised there was something off when she felt a tingling on her upper arm and was shocked to see an inked version of herself. Maui just smiled, he had known about the existence of the small tattoo for the last three weeks but hadn't said anything wanting Moana to notice. Moana smiled and lazily flicked her wrist and was shocked when her Ore and the ocean around their boat started to glow.

"Am I...?" Moana asked as she stared down at her ore, Maui grinned he had been wondering when she would realise. He had his doubts but his suspicions had been confirmed after they had gotten rid of the eel, octopus and the four-legged monster and Moana hadn't even seemed tired even though she had hardly eaten anything or slept at all.

"Immortal. Yes Curly I think you are. But only time will tell," Maui said grinning catching Moana when she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He knew she was finally able to fully feel what had been in the back of her mind all her life. The reason she was so good at Wayfinding. She a connection to the ocean no one else had.

Maui smiled as she tried to control her excitement, he hoped she was immortal and didn't just have an extended life-span which was very possible though Maui thought it was unlikely. If Moana was immortal like him it meant they could have adventures for the rest of eternity, he wouldn't be alone anymore but only time would tell.

* * *

Thankyou for reading. I will explain what Maui is talking about in the next chapter. I changed my planes a little and had Moana realise she was immortal a little sooner then I originally thought. I got the idea for the water lizard from chapter 5 of Days After by multyfangirl18. You should go and ready her story, its really good and I'm dying to find out what happens next.

EDIT 25/01/17: I've changed the end of the chapter so it fit more with the end of the first chapter where Maui realises Moana is a demi-goddess. At the moment they don't know whether or not Moana is immortal or not (she is). I will be changing the name of the chapter since it doesn't seem to fit anymore, I will be posting chapter 4 some time later today. It will be the aftermath of Nightmare as well. Many of the villages are wary of Maui, used to thinking of him as the villain who stole Te Fiti's heart for his own gain when there is evidence (in the form of Maui) that showed the legends got a few things wrong.

Make no mistake Moana is still the chief, she does have a brother who is fifteen and will soon take on the role as chief but on his own island. At the moment Moana is 27, their current adventure lasts for about four years before they go back to the fleet. Maui tries his best to visit every 3 to 5 years, the last time he visits Moana she's 40 though physically she looks 25. He comes back to Montinui 2 (cheesy I know, I couldn't think of any other name) after 35 years and Moana is 75 just like she is in the end of the first chapter. That's when Maui realises Moana is immortal. I will right a few more chapters before I get to that point. Hope this has helped clear up any confusion there might have been.

Thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think :)


	4. Beach Fun

Hello, everyone. Sorry this chapter has taken so long to write. I only started to really write it up to day. It usually takes a day or two for an idea to fully form in my head. Sometimes I'll use an existing story idea to start the chapter then I'll edit, change and add to it as I go. This story and He Makes Me Feel Safe (HMMFS) have been ridiculously easy to write. Between both stories I have post about five soon to be six chapter in the space of about a week. Thankyou again to everyone who has read this story and my other Moana story.

I do not reply on reviews. If you have read any of my other stories you will know I enjoy watching the view count of my stories go up as more and more people read them someone reviewing is just a bonus. You may be confused as to why I put the views for this story and HMMFS in each story, its my way of keeping track of the progress of my story and its also fun.

On Ao3 where this story is also posted along with HMMFS the hits (views) on each story can be seen by everyone, though they can remain hidden if the author wishes though its not very common, at least not with the stories I have read. As of the moment this story has 488 views while HMMFS has 254. Thankyou again to everyone who has read either story.

* * *

Date: 24/01/17 - 26/01/17

Time: 10:22 pm - 11:35 pm

Tui and Sina were having a discussion with the elders about Moana and her progress over the last ten years, they jumped when they heard a scream only to see one of the boys had been knocked into the water by one of his friends. It reminded Tui of the day they had met Maui for the first time.

 _Ten Years Earlier - Montinui_

 _Tui and Sina were trying to decided when the best time to leave Montinui would be when a boy ran into their fale saying Moana was being 'attacked' by a man on the beach. Tui and Sina shared a look before they ran out of the fale and down to the beach worried their daughter might be hurt. What they found was far more interesting._

 _Moana covered in seaweed and sand was standing a few paces away from a large tattooed man who was looked like he was about to throw something at Moana, whatever it was made her scream. Moana didn't take her eyes off the man as she picked something up off the beach and threw it at the man who dodged while laughing._

 _"...ui I'm going to murder you," Moana yelled as she dodged whatever the man threw back at her, Sina could tell Moana wasn't really as mad as she looked just_ really _annoyed, which was understandable everyone would be mad if they were getting seaweed and sand thrown at them, the large smile on her was a little unfamiliar._

 _Moana hadn't smiled much since she got back from her adventure, she would only smile when she was retelling the adventure she had to the village children with hundredth time. Tui and Sina really didn't know what to think when Moana had told them everything she had been through, well almost everything. They knew she was keeping some things from them._

 _"No. Your not Princess," the man replied as Moana tackled him somehow managing to throw him off balance with a little help from the ocean, Moana grabbed the man's bone white fish hook and quickly got up and out of the man's grab range as he got to his feet and tapped his back like he was looking for something. Moana grinned._

 _"Looking for something?" Moana asked holding out the fishhook like it weighed nothing even though it was nearly as tall if not taller then she was , the man glared at her and then started to chase her though Sina could tell he wasn't actually trying to catch her. Moana laughed as she dodged the man's grabbing hand._

 _"Give it back Princess," the man yelled almost catching Moana for the second time but she slipped away at the last moment, Tui and Sina shared a look wondering what was going on. Moana clearly knew the man as she continued to play a more fast paced version of keep away, they had no idea she was the fast on her feet. Being able to change direction in a split second._

 _"In your Shark Head. What's the matter can't you catch a mortal like me?" Moana teased as she managed to avoid being caught. Tui and Sina stared at their daughter wondering why she would say something like that unless the man wasn't human. Sina just hoped Moana would be careful, the man looked to be very strong. She made a startled sound when the man almost grabbed Moana._

 _Moana paused looking around for the source of the sound and was about to start running again when the man grabbed her head lifting her off the ground making her squeak in surprise and hug the fishhook. She looked more then a little annoyed at being caught, Sina felt a little guilty knowing she was the reason Moana got caught by the man._

 _"Let me go you bastard," Moana yelled glaring at the man who just stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Moana bent her feet a little as only the tips of her toes were touching the ground. It made for a very comical sight to see Moana being held off of the ground by only the man's hand while hugging the now giant fishhook._

 _"I win, give it back and I let you go besides we have guests," the replied holding out his other hand for th fishhook while turning Moana so she could see her parents as well as nearly half the village standing in the tree line watching the two of them. Moana huffed tightening her arms around the hook but squeaked when she saw her parents. The man lifted her so she was eye level with him and gave her a pointed look._

 _"Oh alright fine! Mum Dad how long have you been standing there?" Moana snapped turning her head a little to look at her parents wondering just how much of the 'argument' they had seen. The Man smirked and Moana looked so very tempted to kick him as she loosened her grip on the fishhook but didn't let go allowing him to grab it, and swing it over her shoulder._

 _The Man set Moana down carefully, she wobbled a bit the man steadied her before removing his hand from her hand, Moana started to pull the bits of seaweed out of her hair with a little help from the man and brushed the stand off her clothes and arms. Tui, Sina and villagers slowly made there way over to Moana and the man unsure of what to do._

 _Moana shared a look with the man as a big smile crossed her face, the man nodded and picked her up placed her on his shoulder, Moana wrapped her hand around the side of the Man's neck she smile at the shocked looks on her parents faces. Tui and Sina could easily tell Moana was comfortable around this man - Moana very rarely allowed anyone to pick her up._

 _"Mum, Dad may I introduce Maui shape shifter demi-god of the wind and sea, hero of all and the one who helped me restore Te Fiti's heart," Moana explained like it was perfectly normal every day thing to introduce your parents to your best friend who just happened to be a demi-god and the one who stole Te Fiti's heart._

 _End Flashback - Present day_

Maui had been nothing but kind and very tolerant, they had been nearly outright hostile to him, it was in part because he was a known to be a tricker and may have been planning something. Maui would often ask Moana to help with a quest, she would be more then happy to go, Tui suspected he didn't always need her help with a quest and just wanted her company.

After the quest was over Maui would stick around for a few days before leaving again. Moana would always tell them what had happened while she was away. Tui got the impression Moana had changed the story somehow, why she would do that Tui didn't know, there were clearly somethings Moana didn't want them to know about. It was okay though, she wasn't in any real danger with Maui around was she?

* * *

There another chapter finished. I thought it would be beneficial to expand on why Tui, Sina and the villagers don't like Maui all that much and the reason why they were being so mean to him. The original draft for this chapter was just the flashback with Moana and Maui on the beach of one of the islands they had stopped on shortly before they left Montinui.

The idea for this chapter had to do with the ocean throwing kelp/seaweed at Moana and Maui, the two of them being annoyed because this wasn't the first time it had happened and than they stared at throw it at each other. It was meant to be a fun little short which ended up turning into the people of Montinui meeting Maui.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 5 will be up next, focusing on what happened after the chapter nightmare and back to Moana and Maui. I will try my best to get it up for you tomorrow. The first half of the chapter is already written, I was going to add it to this one but thought it would be better if I saved it for the next chapter.

Before I forget, here's another story recommendation. If any of you like Harry Potter then you may like JasminSky's story The True Hair to Slytherin, even though it only has 25 chapters they are pretty long and cover quite a lot. I love the story to bits and am sure you will enjoy it. Thankyou for reading and I hope you have a pleasant day/night.


	5. Your Dead

Hello everyone. Sorry its taken me so long to post this chapter, I meant to post it earlier then this but oh well. I was going to lengthen the chapter some more to include Maui and Moana who have a run in with Kakamora but decided not to, that'll be in chapter 6 which I'll likely most tomorrow. Thankyou to everyone who has read this story. So far this story has 662 view while HMMFS has 267 views. It easy to tell which is more popular. I will try and post chapter's 3 and 4 of HMMFS tomorrow and the day after. This is my 14th Moana Story

This chapter is set after chapter 2 but before chapter 3, I thought I might show just how protective Maui can be of Moana and since i hinted Maui wouldn't be back to 'normal' by sunrise in chapter 2 I thought I might as well write it. Yes I know its really short only 666 words but I think it does the job. Chapter 4 was a little longer with just over 1000 words. The character Tapu is my OC and for the purpose of this story trying to gain Moana's affection which most certainly didn't work out.

Please enjoy

* * *

Date: 27/01/7  
Time: 2:35 am - 3:38 am

 **Two Week Ago - Aftermath of Moana's Nightmare (Chp 2)**

Moana knew when Maui was in one of his protective moos he would very rarely let her out of his sight. She was never bothered his behaviour because she took comfort in the protection he offered. Moana had never thought Tapu would be stupid enough to provoke Maui when he was in this sort of mood.

Tapu was from another island they had passed, he was in line to be the next chief and his father thought he would benefit from traveling with the people of Montinui. It was shortly before Moana and Maui went on their trip to Lalotai did Tapu finally meet Maui. Moana knew she shouldn't have been so shocked at how horrible Tapu was to Maui.

Normally Maui would have brushed him off and possibly thrown him into the ocean but when Maui was in one of these moods it was frightening to watch. No one had been game to even try what Tapu had done. He had asked Moana if he court her, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Moana had told him no, she wasn't ready yet. Tapu had told her she had no choice.

When Maui had come over to see what was taking so long Tapu had done the stupidest thing possible.

"You don't need to know. Don't you have more important things to do? Like defeating monsters?" Tapu snapped, he had enough of the demi-god. Moana was going to be _his_ wife. Maui stared at Tapu, the boy had no idea what he was talking about. Tapu clearly hadn't learnt his lesson from last time. Maui was in no mood to deal with a spoiled little child who was very used to getting exactly what he wanted.

"You are a child. You have no idea what I've seen and done, the legends don't tell the whole story. Leave Moana alone," Maui replied though clenched teeth, Moana closed her eyes knowing Tapu had done more then upset Maui. It was true he could be childish at times but could also be serious when the situation called for it. When Tapu had first met Maui all he had done was throw the boy in the ocean and walked away.

"Tapu, you have no idea talking about, you weren't there - AH," Moana was cut off when Tapu had slapped her hard across the face. Had he been looking at Maui who was standing behind Moana he would have seen the demi-gods posture change. Maui looked every bit the demi-god he was portrayed as in the legends.

"If you _ever_ touch Moana again you very much regret it. You are a _child_ you know nothing of the world and just how dangerous it can be out here, leave Moana alone. The only reason you've been allowed to stay after everything you've done is because beneficial to Moana tribe, believe me if it weren't you would be dead," Maui snarled, his teeth looked sharper somehow.

The ocean had turn a stormy grey colour, the sky had darkened as the wind picked up making it clear just how pissed off Maui really was. Tui, Sina and the elders shared a terrified look it was clear Maui was resisting killing Tapu because it might jeopardize their future interactions with Tapu's father.

Tapu legs had given out on him after he realised the only thing stopping Maui from killing him was Moana. His father would so displeased when he found out, he had told Tapu if he wanted to keep his position in the tribe then he had better do his best to gain the affections of Tui's daughter any anyway he possibly could.

After that Maui hadn't let Moana out of his sight, no one would realise until _much_ later just how much of an effect Tapu's actions would have on Moana the future of their village. It had taken three or four days for Maui to completely calm down, Tapu never gave them any trouble after that and was more then helpful.

* * *

Thankyou for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter again I'm sorry its so short but I'll make it up to you next chapter. I was going to add a little more to the end of the chapter but thought it best I keep that information for later. Next chapter we will be catching up with Moana and Maui. The reason the last two chapters have been so short is because I start writing them up on my computer at about 9:00pm it usually takes me around an hour or two to get everything sorted out.

Besides I very much like keeping my promise to my readers. I hope you have enjoyed this story. My story recommendation for this chapter would have to be Suite Sambo's Harry Potter story Moment of Impact. I love the first story and the rest of the series to bits. Thankyou again for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think.


	6. I Can Help If You Let Me

Hello everyone. Here's chapter 6 of this story. Thankyou to everyone who has read this story so far. This chapter features Moana learning to use her powers, Maui and Moana run into a little trouble and have an amusing encounter with the Kakamora. Thankyou to everyone who has read this story, currently it has 757 views while HMMFS has 280 views. This is my 15th Moana Story

Please enjoy

* * *

Date: 28/01/17

Time: 12:02 am - 11:43 pm

 **Present Day - Moana and Maui**

After a lot of practice Moana was able to use her powers like she had been able to use them her whole life. It certainly wasn't easy and they had many mishaps such as Moana accidentally tipping the boat and sending Maui into the water, he hadn't been too happy with her about that particular stunt.

There was one memorable moment when Moana somehow managed to destroy the a smallish fleet of Kakamora and she hadn't even known they were there. Maui had been about to tell her when the ship disappeared into a whirlpool leaving Maui dumbfounded and Moana more then a little confused until she saw the renominates of the Kakamora's ships.

Shortly after their encounter with the Kakamora they come across an uninhabited island, well they thought it had been uninhabited until they found it was inhabited by little creatures that were similar to the Kakamora only their armor was made out of coconut husks, bits of shells and tried fruit skin.

Maui had said they were mostly harmless, loving to play pranks on whoever happened to stop on their island. Moana had been less then happy when their things went missing even though their boat was anchored to an outcropping of rocks a good way out. Maui had been a little shocked but not completely surprised when Moana had gone to the little creatures and demanded their belongings back.

To Maui's surprise the little creature gave their things back in return for a small favour, they had been stuck on this island after the bridge connecting them to the other island had been broken in a storm, it turned out there were a series of small island connected together by rope, vine and wood bridges.

Fifteen years ago a huge storm had somehow passed the reef and broken the bridges. Moana and Maui helped rebuilt the bridges and created a barrier between the islands and the tropical storms. It turned out the little creatures were relatives of the Kakamora but had decided to stay on land living off their islands and the sea. It was a strange set up but it seemed to work well for them.

Moana new there was a very big chance she could be immortal and didn't really know how to deal with the idea of living forever. On one hand she would be able to go on adventures forever and would never grow old but on the other hand she would outlive everyone in her village and would have to watch her children die if she ever had any, which she knew she would despite the fact she could very well live forever.

Getting used to using her powers was relatively easy. The hard part was getting used to feeling the ocean and knowing exactly were they were, if there were monsters or a storm coming. She found it strange she didn't have to eat all that often and didn't really have to sleep but chose to anyway.

Maui had been more then helpful, patiently answering all of her questions. Even though she was a master when it come to Wayfinding she still had a lot to learn and Maui was more then happy to teach her. They had several more run ins with the Kakamora as well at one point a giant octopus that Maui called the Kraken.

After the Kraken had been delt with they stopped on an island which had, at one point been inhabited though it was abandoned. The place had an eerie feel. Moana felt like she was being watched. Maui seemed to be on edge for some reason, they found a cave near a lagoon. Moana didn't know why she felt so scared.

They had no choice but to stay the night when a massive storm hit. Maui had thankfully dragged the boat far enough ashore that it wouldn't get washed away by the large ocean waves. Moana felt the ocean insistent tug, leaving her breathless, the ocean clearly didn't want them to stay on the island but they had no choice.

Later, once they had escaped the island Moana wished she had listened to the ocean and convinced Maui it would be better to leave the island and brave the storm. Apparently Milolii and Kilioe were the reason for the destruction of the village. Moana had no idea what they were doing there but she had desire to stay and find out.

Moana was pretty sure her powers was the only reason she had beaten Milolii. Neither of them had been able to way find after their escape so Moana asked the ocean to take them where they needed to go to next while Moana and Maui tried to relax and reassure themselves that they and each other were completely fine.

They never noticed the ocean had been rocking their boat, trying her best to comfort the two scared and distraught demi-gods, oh yes of cause she knew Moana was a demi-god, had known what her future would be since the day she had tried to give Moana Te Fiti's heart, she had been shocked when it had seen the hook shaped tattoo on her back.

She wanted very much to give Chief Tui and good talking to, in trying to protect his daughter he had nearly caused her to drown. She was more then glad Moana was a natural at sailing and helped the best she could. Moana and Maui were destined to meet. They were very much alike and would work well together as a team.

She hadn't helped Moana when the Kakamora had attacked because she knew the girl hadn't needed her help. Maui nickname of Princess was pretty apt given the fact that what she was. A Princess even if Moana denied she was one. When she had given Te Fiti her heart back she had stopped being the Princess though wasn't the Queen quite yet.

She hadn't help Moana because she had known Maui was more then capable of protecting her chosen one. She had a long talk with Tangaroa about that storm after Te Fiti's heart had been return and she had gained her form again. He had seemed so unconcerned which had infuriated her, didn't he understand he could have killed Moana and Te Fiti would have never gotten her heart back and god only known what would have happened to Maui.

She knew better then anyone Maui had come to care about Moana. His reaction after his hook had been broken and Te Ka had gone after Moana had been enough of a give away. Having Moana around had been good for him though the gods other then Te Fiti didn't seem to see it that way and were determined to test her. Milolii and Kilioe were apart of that test.

She knew the gods had best tread carefully when it come to Moana Waialiki, she was a stubborn strong, kind and caring child but if you hurt her family all her kindness and compassion went out the window. Moana was a force to be recoded with but none of the gods seemed to see that. She got the feeling Te Fiti and the other goddess were sitting back and watching everything fold out just waiting for the moment when the gods push Moana one step to far.

Moana had a hard time sleeping, her dreams turned into nightmares - not ever being able to go into the ocean, being stuck on land forever, Maui leaving and never coming back. Glowing eyes watching her while the reminence of cold laugher following her into the waking world making her feel cold to the bone and oh so scared.

Maui was more then happy to comfort Moana after a nightmare, he knew exactly what they were about without her having to explain it to him. Maui had no idea why Milolii and Kilioe had attacked them, normally they would have felt the two of them alone. Maui got the impression they were being tested or more specifically Moana was being tested by the gods why he had no idea.

He just hoped the gods knew what they were getting themselves into by doing this Moana. Maui had seen her truly made and it was a terrifying sight. Even back then the ocean seemed to respond to her anger. If the gods were going to test Moana then they best be ready for what was going to happen when Moana had enough of there games.

The gods could exceedingly childish at times.

Watching Moana as she learned to control her powers was interesting, he didn't appreciate taking a late night dip when Moana had accidentally tipped the boat, she had somehow managed to stay dry. Maui had been dumbfounded when Moana had destroyed a small fleet Kakamora, the little coconut wearing creature floundering in the water and gripping at bits of wood.

It had been fascinating to watch the Kakamora build a raft out of the broken bits of there boats connecting them together with rope, Moana had just laughed and helped them build the raft much to their shock. They clearly hadn't been expecting Moana to help them rebuild their boat soon after destroying it.

Maui had a feeling that particular group of Kakamora wouldn't be bothering them again any time soon, or at the very least not attack them the next time Moana and Maui crossed paths with them. Maui very much hoped Moana was immortal, meaning they could have adventure for the rest of eternity and he wouldn't have to suffer loosing her.

Moana would never know just how much Maui had come to reply on her. She trusted him, Maui was fairly certain there were plenty of thing Moana had told him that her parents had no idea about. He would never tell anyone what Moana told him, he wouldn't betray her trust like that.

Maui had told Moana things that no one knew about, the things that weren't recorded in legend. Only his most well known feats were depicted in legend. Maui told her what it had been like living with the gods and some of he pranks he had played on them when he was younger to keep himself entertained.

He didn't tell her everything, he was fairly certain he had the rest of eternity to tell her all of the other stories. At least he hoped he had the rest of eternity to tell her everything he knew. He never truly fit in anywhere, he was caught between words, he wasn't a god but he wasn't a human either. Without his hook he was nothing more then Maui the orphan.

The humans only saw a hero because of his powers, they didn't see him for who he really was. His biggest fear was they would forget about him. He would be nothing more then legend. He had to deal with all of insecurities when he was marooned, and tried not to fall asleep, when he was asleep his subconscious played out his many failer's, the ones the humans didn't know about because they hadn't made it into the legends.

Moana was the only human who had seen Maui for who he really was, an excepted him weather or not he had his hook, she had unknowingly given him everything he had ever wanted. In return he taught her Wayfinding and many other skills, giving his comfort and protection when she so desperately needed it.

There was a very good reason why he was so protective of Moana. She was moral and could very easily get hurt or be killed. It was a miracle Tamatoa hadn't killed her. Maui knew she would make a great chief one day. Maui was very glad she was able to think on her feet otherwise Tamatoa would have eaten him and god only knows what the giant crab would have done to Moana had he gotten the chance.

Maui knew his protectiveness of Moana made her parents and the rest of the village trust him even less. Maui did not like Tui at all, because he had been so protective of Moana she had nearly drowned. He very badly wanted to tell him what had nearly happened to his daughter because of him but he did.

The villages of Montinui at least had the decency to making sure he wasn't listening before they said things about him. Questioning why he was there, why he stole Te Fiti's heart, why he was so protective of Moana and what did they really do when the two of them were alone together.

Maui had no idea where any of them had gotten these idea. His relationship with Moana completely platonic, he knew they were closer then most friends but they didn't have a normal friendship. Moana had saved his life and he had saved her in return, of cause they were close, who wouldn't be after something like that?

Maui did not like Tapu one bit, and was of the opinion Moana should have sent him home after the rumors started. He had the gal to ask Moana if he could court her after they had returned from Lalotai, Moana hadn't said anything to him. Maui knew Moana knew about he rumors about the two of them.

* * *

Thankyou for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to read more about Maui and Moana's counter with Milolii and Kilioe then go over to Ao3 and look up More ant5b. It a beautiful story even though it only 6 out of the eight chapter its still a wonderful read and inspired chapter 2 of this story. It is a very good story, I recommend you go and read if you want to find out what happened. This story doesn't completely follow ant5b story completely it just gave a few of the idea's for this story. Chapter 3 & 4 of HMMFS will be coming tomorrow as well as Chapter 7 of this story

Thankyou again for reading


	7. Rumours & More Problems

Hello everyone, here's chapter 7. I'm sorry its taken me so long to write this. I've been back at school for three/four weeks and haven't had the chance to really write anything.

This story currently has 1,849 views while HMMFS has 451 view. Its pretty obvious which story is more popular.

When I post chapter 6 on 28/01 this story had 757 views that was 23 days ago. It amazing how popular this story is. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and those who have left a review telling me what you think. This is my 17th Moana story

This chapter follows on directly after chapter 6 going into a bit of detail about some of the rumors and a bit more in depth look as to why Maui hates Tapu so much.

 **EDIT 23/02/17:** I changed some minor things around so the chapter flows a bit more

Please enjoy

* * *

Date: 29/01/17 - 22/02/17

Time: 12:11 am - 8:48 pm

Some of the rumours weren't too bad while some of the others made him feel sick:

Moana was completely fine with Maui being nearby when she bathed. It wasn't the first time and likely wouldn't be the last, besides she had asked him to stay. After a while it became a normal occurrence. Maui kept his eyes on her face.

Maui had turned around to pass Moana her towel when Tui, Sina, Tapu and two other villagers walked into the clearing having not seen Moana and Maui. By the time they noticed Moana had the towel wrapped around her, her face was as bright as a tomato.

Tui, Tapu and the two male villagers imminently assumed the worst. Moana had polity asked them to leave so she could get dressed. When they didn't move Maui stepped in front of Moana allowing her the privacy she needed to get dressed.

Some of the other rumours were a bit tamer but they still made Maui feel extremely uncomfortable, Moana was his friend. Very close friend, they had saved the world and each other's lives, traveling together for six months of course they were close. Moana had asked Maui to tighten the straps of her top because it was getting a little loose, he obliged without thinking.

It was something Moana had asked him to do countless times in the past. Once Moana's hair was out of the way Maui tightened the straps of Moana's top with familiar ease. It was only after he had finished did they realise Tapu, Tui and likely half the village had found them just as Maui was tightening the straps of Moana's top.

The looks on their faces made it clear what they thought had happened, given the fact Moana was covered in sand and Maui's grass skirt was messier than usual. The outer layer of Moana's skirt was lying nearby cover in sand and coconut husks. Moana just sighed not saying anything.

There wasn't anything she _could_ say.

In truth Moana had been helping Maui create a new grass skirt since the one he had needed to be replaced, he hadn't gotten around to make a cloth one for himself, when Moana had found out she offered to make it for him.

Moana had taken off the outer layer of her skirt so it wouldn't keep snagging on the tree bark when she climbed up the trees to get the coconut and coconut leaves.

This wasn't the last time Tui, Tapu or one of the villagers caught them doing something questionable when really they weren't doing what the village thought they had doing, it was a little annoying. When they stopped at the next island Moana gave Maui his cloth skirt after she had dyed the fabric.

Maui had taken apart his leaf skirt, braiding the leaves together in such a way it made three thick bands which had been dyed red, ocean blue and dark purple. Once the three bands had been sown together he had sewn some left over cloth into the three bands to create straps and a tie at the back.

Moana had loved the top. Tapu and another villager by the name of Manu had found them just as Maui was tying her top closed.

These two times were enough to really set off the rumour mill, Moana hadn't bothered saying anything knowing nothing she could say would change anyone's made, and they would likely think she was trying to defend Maui's actions.

"Maui, we have a problem," Moana yelled as the wind and waves picked up, Maui blinked tightening his arms around Moana who had started shaking due to the suddenly ice cold rain. They shared a look before Maui let go of Moana and grabbed some rope so they could leash themselves down as Moana started to brought in the mast not wanting it to be damaged by the wind.

Moana stared at the storm, wondering what on earth was going on, it had seemingly come out of nowhere. Maui unwrapped a length of rope from the end of Manaiakalani and secured it to his back so he wouldn't lose his hook in the storm.

Maui pulled Moana's ore from the water knowing it was better not to use it, letting the ocean take them where she wanted to. He slipped Moana's ore across his back knowing Manaiakalani rope would keep it in place.

Moana gasped when the rope around her chest and waist was jerked as they went over a huge wave, this was the worst storm Moana had ever been in and that was saying something as over the last ten years she had been in some bad storms but they were hardly able to effect the huge sea fairing boats that where built to withstand that kind of weather

Maui wrapped and arm around Moana, holding her close to his side in an effect to stop her from being tossed around as the boat jerked violently and would hopefully not have too many bruises when the storm ended.

Had Maui been focused on anything other then keeping himself and Moana on the boat he would have felt Manaiakalani start to warm up even in the ice cold rain. Manaiakalani started to glow, the power travelling through the cravings on Moana's ore as Manaiakalani stared to wake up after 1000 years.

Maui wouldn't realise something had happened until he went to give Moana her ore back and felt Manaiakalani's magic pouring off Moana's ore.

Maui curled his arms around Moana trying to protect her the worst of the ice cold rain, he could feel her shaking and knew she was cold but there was nothing he could really do other than rub her arms to fend of the tingling cold that chilled him to the bone, little shocks ran up his arms every time he moved them.

Maui hoped the storm would be over soon, he didn't know how much longer either of them could stand this weather.

He just hoped their boat would be alright after this was over. Moana had managed to get the sail down in time so it hopefully wouldn't be too damaged. Moana shivered as Maui started to rub her arms helping a little in fending of the tingling chill she could feel sinking into her bones.

Moana was glad Maui's body temperature was higher than a normal humans.

The ropes holding Manaiakalani and her ore to Maui back rubbed unpleasantly against her skin as she tried to stay as still as possible, conserving her energy the best she could.

Moana very much wanted to close her eyes and go to sleep but knew she couldn't it was too dangerous in this sort of weather, even though she knew she was safe with Maui she knew if something happened there was no way Maui could keep a hold of her.

Moana slowly linked the spare bit of rope around her waist to Manaiakalani's rope around Maui's chest, in hopes it would enough to keep them tethered together in case something did happen. Moana looked up at Maui when she felt him move, he smiled when he saw what she had done.

It was probably best if they were leashed together so they couldn't be separated.

It was a good thing Moana had thought to leash them together as not long after a giant wave crashed into the boat capsizing it and sending Moana and Maui into the cold Ocean water. Maui worked quickly with the little time they had to properly secure Moana to Manaiakalani's rope tied around his chest. Not a minute later they were hit by another wave sending them under.

 **Several Hours Later - Unknown Island**

Moana groaned sitting up, her chest, waist and back hurt so much, she was sure she had more than a few bruises. Moana blinked a few times to adjust to the bright afternoon sun; their boat was nearby perfectly intact like it hadn't been through a massive storm.

Moana looked around, trying to find Maui, grinning when she saw what looked like a huge pile of sand about two or three feet away and couldn't help but laugh as she crawled over to the sand covered Maui.

Moana brushed the sand off of Maui's face. His nose twitched making her laugh again, he was fast asleep. Moana giggled and poked his arm trying to get him to wake up making Maui rolled onto his side trying to get away from her prodding hand.

"Maui wake up," Moana said poking Maui in the side again, his twitched and moved away from her but didn't seem to be waking up. Moana sighed, knowing he would wake up soon enough, she tried to stand up but fell over forgotting she was still leashed to Maui.

She groaned and untied the rope from around her waist and chest before trying to stand up again, this time with much more success even if she was a little unsteady on her feet.

Moana brushed the sand off of her clothes and out of her hair the best she could and started to make her way over to their boat. Moana looked down when she felt something roll into her foot and was surprised to see what looked like a papaya but larger and a reddish orange colour. Moana climbed into their boat to see if she needed to collect any supplies.

Everything seemed to be fine though they might need to make some more rope as they were getting a little low and the last rope used to leash them to the boat had been the last. Moana looked around, smiling when she saw coconut trees not too far away from the boat.

Grabbing some left over rope and making a makeshift basket out of the outer layer of her skirt she started to collect coconut, ignoring how sore her back, shoulders and chest here. During that time Maui woke up, very disorientated.

Moana slid down the tree she had climbed to get the coconuts and made her way over to Maui, knowing it wouldn't be good if he woke and she wasn't there. Maui sat up, trying not to panic when he couldn't find Moana. He looked up when he heard something hitting the sand behind him and starting to make their way over to him, he looked up, relieved to see Moana was perfectly fine.

Maui groaned, resting his head in his hands. He couldn't remember all that much after they had been tossed into the ocean. It was a relief to see their boat was perfectly find, Moana's arms, shoulders and waist were covered in darkening bruises that looked rather painful. Moana smiled and gently ran a hand through his hair, dislodging the sand and bits of kelp stuck in it.

Maui flinch despite how gentle Moana was trying to be. Moana sighed and reached down to untie the ropes holding Manaiakalani and her ore to Maui's back wincing when she saw the lines left by the rope.

Bruises were starting to form around his shoulders and the top of his chest, there was no doubt some very painful bruises on his back if the way he sighed in relief when Moana untied the ropes.

"Do you think you can stand?" Moana asked, once the ropes around his chest and waist had been removed. Maui opened his mouth to reply as he tried to get up but ended up cutting off a scream instead.

Moana sighed, she had a feeling Maui wouldn't be able to get up, not with those bruises, they looked very painful, he had quite a few scraps and cuts on his arms and back likely from being tossed around by the storm. Some of the cuts may have come from being dragged over the reef.

Maui sighed and let Moana pull him carefully to his feet helping him over to the boat with far more ease then should have been possible. Maui groaned once they were at the boat, it wasn't a very long walk but he hurt all over. He hadn't been this sore since Tamatoa decided to throw him around.

Moana smiled in sympathy no doubt hurting just as much as she reached into the cold box where their food was knocking what looked like a large reddish orange papaya off the deck, Moana caught it before it could roll too far away.

"Where did you find that?" Maui asked pointing at the large papaya Moana was holding, it looked familiar somehow but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before, Moana shrugged, she had no idea where it had come from but had a feeling it would be a good idea to keep it rather than throwing it away.

Any fruit they could get was more than welcome as she was unsure whether or not this island had edible fruits.

"I found it went I come to check out the boat. We need to make more rope," Moana replied, placing papaya on the deck next to Maui who carefully picked it up wondering where it could have come from. Maui placed the papaya down on the deck sighing, he knew they were going to need more rope sooner or later.

They wouldn't be able to tell where they were until nightfall but that was okay it would give them plenty of time to find a place to rest, the boat was far enough up the beach that it wouldn't get washed away during in the night.

"Do you think this'll be enough for now?" Moana asked having gotten up to grab the outer layer of her shirt which made been made into a makeshift basket for about twenty or coconut, Moana clearly been busy while he was asleep, he smiled and nodded as Moana placed the makeshift basket onto the deck then climbed on herself to sit next to Maui.

This boat was a little bigger than the one they had used to sail to Te-Fiti and was a lot more sturdy and able to deal with massive sea storms.

Strangely enough it would only work for Moana which everyone found annoying, Moana had a feeling she knew exactly why it only worked for her, carved into the side of the hull was a bluish green swirl that reminded Moana of Te-Fiti's heart, no one else seemed to know it was there.

Moana sometimes thought she saw the carving pulsing but that was stupid.

"That'll be plenty; do we have enough storage containers?" Maui asked, the containers they used to store their food in were made out of hollowed out coconuts, Moana looked in the cold box to see if they had enough containers.

They would need to make two or three more which wasn't too hard all they had to do was hollow out the coconuts, seal the two halves of the coconut back together with tree sap and create a stopper.

"I think we need maybe one or two. What happened after we were thrown in the ocean?" Moana asked, she couldn't remember anything after they ended up in the ocean, Maui shrugged he couldn't really remember anything from other then that bright bluish green light coming from the boat before everything went black.

It took around a week for Maui to heal enough to move more then a foot from the boat without stumbling.

While Moana collected coconuts Maui made rope from the husks as well as a tightly woven net to use to catch fish, Moana had made a large basket type thing to strap to her back to put the coconuts and later berries and fruit making it easier to carry.

She didn't so any further then about three or four meters into the thick jungle while Maui was still hurt.

It had taken a little under a week for Moana's bruises to most go away, she was still a little sore but that was to be expected she was climbing trees contently which was something she hadn't done in a while.

Something about this island felt familiar somehow though Moana didn't know how, Maui said it was one of the first island he pulled up, that's why it was so small.

There was nothing _small_ about the island.

It was bigger then Montinui but smaller then Te-Fiti's island, there were so many different fruits, berries and flowers on the island. Moana had been confused when she found what looked like a fairly deep tide pool, Manaiakalani was carved into one of the large smooth stones, when she showed Maui the strange carving it wasn't there when he was last here.

It was only when Maui Moana flying did they realise the tide pool was in fact a large hole that had been filled with a little water, it looked like waves with Manaiakalani and Moana's ore floating on top of the waves. Moana swore she saw the thing pulse but knew she must have been seeing things. Maui said it reminded him of the spiral where Te-Fiti's heart was.

When they had landed in the tide pool Moana's necklace had come off, sliding along the smooth rocks and stopping in what looked like a hole, Moana watched in shock as a blueish green light spread out from her necklace, lighting up the carving of Manaiakalani as well as the real thing and the carving of her ore, Moana and Maui stared a look.

Had Moana brought her instead of leaving it with the boat she would have realised it too was glowing the same bluish green of the tide pool. Te-Fiti smiled to herself knowing Moana and Maui had found the island. This was going to be interesting.

"Maui what going on?"

* * *

There done. This chapter has taken a while to write. I ended up hand writing what I did already have and then copying it back onto my computer as a way of not only editing it but to get my brain working. It went through another two partial edits until this version.

The ending sort of wrote itself, I don't know what significance the island will play but it has everything to do with Moana being a demi-goddess. It may be a gift from Te-Fiti I'm not really sure yet. If you have any idea please do share them, if you do please explain what you mean in detail, making it easier for me to understand what you mean.

I've ready finished chapter eight though I'm not sure if I'll but it as chapter eight since it takes place _after_ chapter one, it certainly won't be the end of the story.

I have a vague idea of where this is headed but as I'm being to find with this story my fingers aren't connected with my brain and will write whatever they please. This chapter is my longest chapter so far with 3,438 words.

Thankyou for reading, please tell me what you think. I will try and have chapter 8 written and hopefully published after my exams in four weeks time.


End file.
